danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Gryuu
Gryuu (グリュー) is a Green Dragon Xenos. Plot Volume 9 On the 20th floor, Bell and the others made their way to the room specified by the map included within the envelope. The room had nothing in it which confused them. At that moment, the party heard singing coming from a hidden passageway in the room. They headed down the passageway and ended up in a room with a spring. Mikoto noticed golden feathers on the water and figured out that they could swim through the spring to a place on the other side. Following her, they swam through the spring, ending up in a large cavern like room. Suddenly, the party was attacked by multiple monsters. Not being able to see them in the darkness, the party struggled to fight them while they protected Wiene. Lili thought of an idea and threw out the Akarigoke that she obtained on the 19th floor. Thanks to the light source the party was able to fight back, although the difference in strength and numbers proved to be extremely difficult. The party repeatedly tried to protect Wiene from the attacking monsters, especially from a red Lizardman. While trying to protect Wiene, Bell charged Argonaut for five seconds and unleashed a powerful punch at the Lizardman which sent it flying. The Lizardman started laughing in its own tongue before switching to the Human language. He was impressed at that fact that the party tried to protect Wiene from harm. A Harpy appeared next to the Lizardman, reminding him that she told him that they were different that the others. The Lizardman agreed and apologized to the party, introducing himself as Lyd. Lyd decided to call Bell as Bellcchi and shook hands with him. At that moment, all of the monsters in the room cheered. Most of them came over to Bell to shake hands with him. Eventually, while interacting with Arles, Wiene's jealousy reached its limit. She ran out from her hiding spot behind Bell and told Arles that Bell was hers. The Harpy Ray asked for her name, causing Wiene to introduce herself. Ray welcomed Wiene, something which the others all agreed on. Bell asked Ray what exactly they were to which Ray answered that they were known as Xenos. After the introductions, Lyd ordered the others to prepare a feast to celebrate the arrival of Bell and the others. Although most of the Xenos were having fun, some of them still doubted Bell and the others. Gros told Lyd to stop the nonsense but Lyd simply told him that Bell and the others were their friends. Seeing that Lyd wasn't going to listen, Gros and his group ignored the others. The feast continued with Lyd ordering Ray to sing while the others danced. At that moment Fels appeared. Fels introduced himself to the party, revealing that he had been watching them. Lili asked if he was also a Xenos, causing Lyd to answer that he was a former Human, with Fels himself taking off his hood to reveal a skeleton head. Lyd told them that Fels was the Sage that once made a stone that granted immortality. Lili immediately reacted while Bell was equally awed to meet a legend. Welf asked why someone like him was in Orario and Fels told him that Ouranos had scouted him when he arrived in Orario. Fels explained that he first met the Xenos fifteen to sixteen years ago. He explained that they had a give and take relationship with Ouranos, with both sides helping the other. Lyd brought up the fact that Wiene could speak the Human language extremely well, hinting that she may have remembered how to speak from her previous life. Fels revealed that all Xenos had the longing to reach the surface, something that may have influenced themselves. However, Lyd instructed Bell to kill any monster that attacked him, even if the monster spoke, reminding him to put his life in priority. Soon the feast ended and the party readied to leave with Fels. Wiene tried to leave with them but Lyd held her back, telling her that going with them would only cause them more trouble. As they readied to leave, Fels revealed the existence of those who hunted the Xenos. Volume 10 A while after the incident with the Ikelos Familia, Gros had the other Xenos assemble for an emergency meeting, informing them of what happened to Ranye's group and breaking their communication stone with Fels in the process. Many of the Xenos, including those in Lyd's group, were infuriated by the news, unable to bear the treatment they received from the Humans any longer. Lyd tried to reason with him but was talked down, causing Gros to leave with most of the Xenos. Giving in to his anger, Lyd ordered the remaining Xenos to come with him, and ordered Arles to fetch "him" from the village they had originally planned to go to. Navigation